


World So Cold (Counting The Days Since You've Gone)

by emhvirgo



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emhvirgo/pseuds/emhvirgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura's a little concerned with J.P. being detained if he is found, but what comes when she walks into her shared apartment takes her by even more surprise.<br/>"The ego is a fascinating monster." - Alanis Morissette</p>
            </blockquote>





	World So Cold (Counting The Days Since You've Gone)

**Author's Note:**

> As inspired by Carmilla's tweet, "Maybe Mattie's got it right. If she thinks I'm guilty anyway, might as well be hanged for a sheep as a lamb." I was inspired by what the angst squad thought the tweet meant. Shoutout to TeeVee(Jess), Gay Jesus(Mona), and T-Pile(Caitlin)  
> This has been my first fic since some time back in February so please be nice.

Laura walked into the apartment after meeting up with LaFontaine to discuss how exactly they planned on keeping J.P. from being taken. She felt that although it sucked having all the supernatural students being detained, there were some good things coming as well since Baron Vordenberg took over; financial aid was available and even pie night was back! It did upset her a little bit seeing how desperate LaFontaine was getting, “We can’t just let Jeep get detained! It’s not his fault he’s a vampire now, it was the only body available!” They had reasoned for over half an hour before eventually slumping into a chair to stare quietly at the walls in frustration.

Slumping onto her own chair in front of her computer, Laura failed to notice the slumped body in front of a familiar vampire that sat in the room separated by caution tape. Taking in her fill, Carmilla let the overgrown man-child slump backwards with a pained groan that immediately drew Laura’s attention, “I get that we’re broken up and you can have your ‘study buddies’ over whenever now, but could you at least --.” The human’s words were cut off when she noticed Kirsch was laying crumpled on the floor of the apartment, blood covering his neck. He groaned in pain as he worked to sit up, only causing Carmilla to chuckle in amusement, “Kirsch!” Laura was off her chair and passed the caution tape in a second, kneeling over Kirsch who had started to push himself away from the chuckling vampire.

“The next time I tell you to leave, listen,” The vampire scoffed as she stood to leave. Before she could make it even out of the room, Laura was forcing her to turn around, shoving her back a few steps.

“What the hell!” Laura’s statement was met with a boisterous laugh.

“I don’t have to answer to you, cutie. So back off,” Carmilla growled, Kirsch’s blood dripping from her chin.

“This isn’t you Carm, you don’t just attack our friends and --,”

“Our?” Carmilla laughed once more, “They were never my friends! I could care less about what happens to you or them from here on out!”

“You don’t mean that.”

“Oh yes, I do actually. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a Baron to hide from since someone’s idiotic plan put me and my sister in danger of being thrown to the wolves, literally,” Carmilla turned to leave only to be stopped by a gaping LaFontaine and J.P.

“I smelt blood. Oh dear!”

“We came to check to see what was going on. Did you kill --?” Another pained groan came from Kirsch, causing LaFontaine and J.P. to release a breath they didn’t realize they were holding.

“I was just leaving,” Carmilla tried again, pushing past the cavalry.

“No! You don’t get to runaway from this too!” Laura’s voice broke a few octaves as she grabbed the vampire by the wrist, yanking her back toward her. The vampire didn’t bother trying to fight the human’s grip, meeting her words by baring her fangs, “Don’t you give me that! You don’t scare me, so don’t even try to play the ‘terrifying vampire card’!”

“What do you want, Laura?” Carmilla snarled yanking her wrist from the other girl’s hand.

“Why did you go all vampire on Kirsch? Why are you suddenly acting like this? This isn’t you --!”

“How would you know who or what I am? You’re too concerned with being a hero and saving the school with Xena to notice who I am! You just kept building up these ideals of me without taking the time to ask me how I felt! This, this is me, my nature. It’s not something that will just go away! You can’t just fix this, fix me!” The vampire yelled, the two girls too deep in their argument to notice J.P. and LaFontaine helping Kirsch out of the room.

“I never wanted to fix you! You wanted to run away from Silas, from all of this chaos that we created! We couldn’t just drop everything and do that! This is one thing we can’t just ignore,” Laura reasoned.

“Is it so wrong for someone to pretend for just one night? I’ve been putting up with this whole ordeal for centuries, living with this for most of my life. All I wanted was an out and when we had the perfect opportunity to take it, you decided playing hero was more important then us living.”

“Carm --,”

“No Laura! You’ve ranted enough! Just this once I thought I had found someone who actually loved me for me, not a built up fantasy of what they wanted from me. I thought that maybe someone was able to accept my true nature.”

“I did! I accepted you for who you are, vampire and all! I never wanted to force you into a built up fantasy.”

“’You fall in love with a monster, and then they stop being all monstery.’ Ring any bells?”

“Carm, that wasn’t --,”

“Fraulein Hollis and…Countess Karnstein,” Came a voice from behind the vampire, making her cringe as she slowly turned to face Baron Vordenberg. Upon seeing the vampire’s blood covered chin and wild eyes, the Baron was taken aback, looking from one girl to the other before meeting Laura’s nervous gaze. “In order of the detainment of all those known or suspected to be vampires, you are very fortunate that your association with the Countess does not have you put in the same predicament.”

“If you think for one second that I’m going to just roll over and succumb to your little plan to eradicate all vampires, you’ve got another thing coming.” Carmilla snarled, taking a step toward the Baron who seemed a bit shocked at the vampire’s reaction, but nevertheless stood his ground.

Before the vampire could get herself into more trouble, Laura pushed herself in between the Baron and the vampire in a huff, “Okay, we all just need some space to really think and not act impulsively.” Standing as tall as she could, she forced the vampire to meet her gaze, watching as the other girl visibly calmed down.

“Miss Hollis, you do not understand the severity of this ordeal. The Countess is --.”

“Dealing with some things at the moment,” Laura shot a look at Carmilla who of course was choosing now to stay silent.

“The vampire has clearly fed, putting everybody on the Silas campus at risk!” The Baron tried to reason.

“Okay yes she’s fed recently, but I have hours of raw footage that prove just how little of a risk Carmilla is to this campus. She spends a majority of her time trying to get under my skin as much as possible. She’s more of an annoyance than a risk.” Carmilla scoffed behind Laura, receiving a glare from the smaller girl. Turning her attention back to the Baron, Laura met his gaze with a pleading look.

Giving a heavy sigh, the Baron met the vampire’s gaze one more time before addressing Laura, “The Countess may stay, but you must keep her antics under control, Miss Hollis. If even a drop of blood is shed by her will, there will be no hesitation on my part to rid the campus of her vile existence.” With that, the Baron gave a final commanding nod and left the apartment.

“So happy that went over well!” Laura sighed in relief, turning to face Carmilla who looked less than thrilled, “You’re welcome, by the way.”

“I never asked for your help!”

“’Thank you, cupcake! How brave of you to stand up to the Baron!’ That’s all I’m asking for.”

Carmilla glared at the smaller girl who was smiling even though tension filled the room. It almost warmed the vampire’s heart. Almost, “You know what, don’t do me any favors, creampuff. I don’t need any help from you.” The vampire stormed past Laura.

“Considering the mess all over you and Kirsch who was barely conscious, I’d say you could use all the help you can get,” Laura sneered, returning to her seat in front of the computer.

Grabbing the girl’s shoulder, Carmilla met Laura’s eyes in a dead stare, “You stay on your side and out of my way and there shouldn’t be any problems, cupcake.” The vampire gave an almost playful growl as she made her way to their shared bathroom.

“Fine,” Laura huffed.

“Fine!” Carmilla called from the bathroom.


End file.
